


The Old Boathouse

by Antares



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 15:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was so relaxing that after two days Jack felt the boredom leaking out of his ears...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Old Boathouse

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Das alte Bootshaus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5058448) by [Antares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares)
  * A translation of [Das alte Bootshaus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5058448) by [Antares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares). 



It had been Hammond's  non negotiable - proposition to take a week off and Carter's idea to rent the old boathouse on the beach of Lake Watahunga in the tiny little spa of Watahunga Springs. She'd found the rustic house with four bedrooms, open fire place, boat-launch, and "all sorts of amenities" on the internet. And after five taxing missions in a row, it seemed like a great place to spend a week of relaxing down-time. 

Theoretically. 

Actually, Watahunga Springs in the first week of December was a ghost town. Deader than a doornail. The one and only supermarket was closed, the restaurants and pizzeria were being renovated before the start of the winter season, the bowling alley, swimming-pool and ice-rink locked up tight 'til mid December. 

The only place that was open was the filling station with its mini-market. So at least there was a steady supply of beer and frozen food for the microwave. Thanks to MREs, they weren't too spoiled concerning 'haute cuisine', and when you were hungry Beef Stroganoff sounded tastier than toast with peanut butter. 

But it was relaxing, they couldn't deny that. No duties, no drop in surprise visits by the Goa'uld, no emergency calls, no unauthorized activations of whatsoever, if you don't count Teal'c meddling with the microwave. It was so relaxing that after two days Jack felt the boredom leaking out of his ears. And there were still four more days to survive. It seemed that his team-mates didn't share his problem. Daniel had arrived with half his library, Carter with a stack of scientific books, and Teal'c with four seasons of Knight Rider and Wonder Woman. Jack had already finished all his crossword-puzzles and was now grating on everybody's nerves. 

The weather had been really bad for the first two days; rain and snow, wind, fog, temperatures around freezing point, everything gray on gray. Jack was missing his long runs and other physical exercise. He felt unchallenged and got too much sleep. 

This evening he had gone to bed early, but now he was wide awake. After a moment he knew what had awoken him. Lightning flashed and a few seconds later Jack heard the distant rumble to accompany the winter thunderstorm. He rubbed his eyes, got up, and padded to the window. Another blaze of lightning illuminated the half frozen lake and the high mountains in the background. Maybe the storm might blow through and they'd have better weather for the next days. 

His stomach rumbled and Jack decided to check the refrigerator for something tempting. He climbed down the stairs and saw a dim light in the kitchen. He sneaked up on the 'intruder', his stocking feet making no noise on the terracotta floor. 

Daniel was standing in front of the open fridge, contemplating his possibilities with a pensive look. 

"Never feed a Gremlin after midnight!" Jack said with a terrifying, deep voice directly into Daniel's ear. 

Daniel gave a shriek and turned around abruptly. "You!" he complained, while trying with flailing arms to compensate for the sudden movement. 

Jack stabilized him, wrapping both arms around Daniel's waist. Daniel braced one hand against Jack's shoulder, the other clasped Jack's upper arm. They were pressed closely together and Daniel squinched his eyes shut for a second. So close. So good. He had missed it. He clung to Jack, savouring the warmth of Jack's body and inhaling deeply. 

Then he raised his head which had rested against Jack's cheek and sighed resignedly. "Jack." 

"Daniel?" 

"You know... we shouldn't do it. Not here. Not with Sam and Teal'c..." He tried half-heartedly to wriggle out of Jack's arms. 

But Jack didn't let him go. "What? I should have let you tumble to the ground?" Jack feigned indignation. 

"No, of course not. But..." It was difficult. This stay at the boathouse wavered somehow between an official mission and free time. This wasn't another planet, they weren't on duty but Sam and Teal'c were here and with them part of the SGC regulations. For both situations they had decided on guidelines to follow and now suddenly Jack was pushing the rules. 

Jack gave up on any pretence and his left hand sneaked under Daniel's t-shirt and was now caressing Daniel's back with warm, lazy strokes. For a few seconds Daniel still fought against temptation, forced himself to listen to his rational voice which insisted this wasn't right, but when the tantalizing petting continued, he surrendered and relaxed. He turned his head and his lips found Jack's. They kissed playfully and Daniel was whispering, "Jack," while he exhaled against Jack's lips. 

This was the first kiss after two days of exemplary behaviour. They had paid scrupulous attention not to give any hints to Sam and Teal'c; no touching, no flirting, no sexual innuendos while talking to each other which would have been their usual behaviour when being alone. 

Jack got impatient with Daniel's teasing and advanced one step. He pressed Daniel heavily against the door of the refrigerator, it closed, and the last artificial light in the kitchen went out. Half-darkness surrounded them, the pale December moon peeking through the storm clouds being the only source of light. 

Daniel groaned when his back hit the cold door but Jack plastered himself against his forefront, thus compensating for the loss of heat. It felt very nice. 

"Kiss me," Jack demanded with an urgent whisper. The words tickled Daniel's lips with a breeze, ghosting over Daniel's bottom lip  nearly a kiss. 

Daniel complied immediately, opening Jack's lips with his tongue. He pushed forward, groaning when his tongue pressed against Jack's. His hands went to Jack's old, dog-eared sweat pants, unknotting the strings, so that his fingers could glide under the fabric and cup Jack's ass. He felt Jack swelling against him and rotated his hips a bit to let Jack know that he wasn't the only one turned on by this special 'midnight snack'. 

There wasn't much friction between their loose-fitting sleeping pants and Daniel pressed harder while at the same time pulling Jack against him. His eager fingers pushed Jack's t-shirt out of the way because he wanted to feel skin on skin even if it was only a small patch at their bellies. 

They kissed once more before Jack had to come up for air. He mumbled complainingly, "Four more days! I don't want to think what might have been if we had had our down time at home and not in this goddam boathouse at the edge of nowhere." He nuzzled his nose into the side of Daniel's neck and kissed and licked the sensitive skin there. 

"Mhmmm." Daniel not only sounded like a purring cat but his rubbing against Jack was as languorous as that of a cat in heat. He indulged in a moment of utter complacency, sighing softly. But when the next clash of thunder made the glasses rattle in the cupboard, he knew that it was too dangerous to continue in the kitchen. And as Jack obviously had decided that this stay would be filed under 'free time' he said with a grin, "Perhaps we could feed the Gremlin in my room?" 

"What?" Jack could feel the suppressed laughter and he asked, "'Uhm... feed the Gremlin' is the new euphemism for...?" He hesitated because he wasn't sure how to name what he had with Daniel. 'Sex' seemed suddenly much too... unilateral and 'love making' too... married. 

"For whatever you want," Daniel answered with a radiant smile that left Jack speechless and a bit humbled. Only Daniel had this power. 

"For making love," he decided and nodded vigorously. 

When Daniel gave him an inquiring look, wanting him to explain, he only shook his head, grinned, took Daniel's hand, dragged him to the stairs and repeated, "Let's go feed the Gremlin." 

\--- 

When they returned four days later, everyone was extremely relaxed, calm and even- tempered. Sam and Teal'c had attributed Jack's sudden change in mood to the improvement in the weather and decided to go with the motto: never look a gift horse in the mouth. 

George Hammond was very pleased that his plan had been such a success and he contemplated also renting the old boathouse when he needed some days away from the SGC. 

THE END  
©Antares, November 2010 

  
Many thanks to my beta Shazz! All remaining mistakes are mine.


End file.
